Drusilla's Diary
by Hakumei Phantasia
Summary: Drusilla Landau is a pureblood witch that goes to Hogwarts. She is in her 6th year, and she's dealing with all sorts of things Exams, Career choices,friends, family and maybe even a boyfriend... if he can put up with her! Set in Marauders time NOT SLASH!
1. Begining of 6th year

**A/N-** I don't own Harry Potter what so ever. Nor do I own its characters. But I do own my OC Drusilla. Alexis, would be another story; she is property of Megan.

Please, R&R. I have been doing a roleplay with my friend, Megan, and this is the diary of my character's thoughts the whole time. If you like the story, and you would like us to post what happened, third person, tell us, and we'll set to work with the revising. Okay, enough of my rambling… Let's begin!

**One last thing!** Dru is a pureblood _BRITISH_ witch. Please don't get offended by anything that she says… I am American too you know.

**Edit**: ONE MORE THING. This isn't a Buffy crossover. I can't like the name Drusilla? Sue me.

--

_**Prologue:**_

My name is Drusilla Juliet Landau. I have read many books in my time, and I believe that every one should have a prologue to tell of the things ahead.

I am sixteen years old, going to be seventeen in the early spring. I have long, black hair and light brown eyes. I am a pureblood witch. I have always had top marks, and I plan to keep it that way. I have never had a boyfriend, nor do I believe that I have time for any such nonsense. (Nor do I believe that any boy would have the gall to ask me out, for that matter…well, except one…). This is my Diary.

**September 1st**

Today was the day I left for Hogwarts again. This time I am a 6th year. I can't believe that time has been going so fast. It seems hard to believe that I have been in Hogwarts so long. I can't wait to get started with classes.

Mum and dad brought me to King's cross today. They walked me through the portal, as usual. We had a quick, heartfelt good-bye;. Daddy told me to keep up all of my good work, make him proud, all of the usual things. Mum, of course gave me a big hug and held back her tears, telling me to write often. I nodded in agreement. As they apparated, I thought of just how much I was going to miss them…

I quickly found my way onto the train to find a compartment. I wanted to find one that was suitable, of course, knowing that Alex was going to join me soon; I thought it would be the best to have a good view… then we could catch up on all the things that we missed over the summer. It was rather difficult having a muggle for a best friend… especially a muggle whose father would think that one of your delivery owls was a good meal…(In case you may not know, Alex lives on a farm… in America. Need I really say more?)

As soon as my belongings were packed, I quickly got off the train to meet Alex. Knowing her, it would take her until the very last minute to board. I was determined not to have that happen again _this_ year. I wanted to hurry and get settled. Alex bustled her way through the crowd, running up to me.

"Hey Dru, what's up?" I just had to smile. Alex may not have been the best person to bring to dinner, but she always made me laugh with her goofy charm.

"Hey Alex." I said giving her a hug. I could already feel myself loosening up; it was just time to have fun again… with my best friend, the only one who understood me. Alex smiled and poked me in the back. "Haven't changed much over the summer, have you? Still standing up straight." She laughed, and I laughed with her.

"Well, you've changed." I said lightly. She had a darker tan, probably from working in the fields all summer. Her hair was a couple inches longer. It wasn't as if I hadn't changed as well. My hair had grown longer, but it was still piled neatly on top of my head, so she wouldn't have noticed… as for my tan, I was a tad darker from traveling around Europe, but as I always wore long formal gowns when with my family (as I was then),it was hardly anything to notice.

"Well, come on Alex." I said. She grabbed my arm as I led her away. I was just hoping we could get on the train without meeting them again. I turned and began to board when I felt Alex stop. There was only one reason that she would stop like that… if she had seen him. I turned to see who she was staring at, and sure enough, it _was_ him.

Remus Lupin was a tall, good-looking 6th year with darkish brown hair and shining eyes. He was always in the same classes as me. He was very smart and was always a nice friend, though he was always somewhat mischievous. Alex smiled broadly as he came past us.

"Hi ya, Remus!" she said cheerfully, waving. He smiled and came over to us quickly.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" he said smiling brightly. Alex smiled back widely.

"Pretty good, and you?" I smiled to myself. Alex had had one of the biggest crushes on Remus ever since she first had classes with him, years ago.

"I'm great." he said. He turned to me. "And how are you, Dru?"

"Just fine,"I said politely. I tugged gently on Alex's arm, trying to get her to board. She pulled on my arm fiercely, making me stand next to her, feet away from the train. Oh how I despised her in that instant! "Well, I think that we should board now." I said softly, trying to get out of sight. Alex glared at me and nodded. Remus smiled and nodded as well. Suddenly I heard the sound I was trying to get away from.

"Oy, Remus!"

I turned around, trying to get on board. The ladder seemed miles away. There was no way I was going to make it…

"Drusilla!"

The voice I dreaded was cooing me from the side. I felt one arm wrap my waist. I turned around slowly, first looking at Alex. She was smiling and stifling laughter. I gave her the coldest look I could muster. Then, I came face to face with the very person I was trying to avoid.

Sirius Black is the most pestering _thing _I have ever met. He may be tall and good looking, but that gives him no reason to trounce around as he does. He is even a bad influence on James, changing him from the sweet boy he was to a troublemaker like him. He was tall, taller than all of the boys. Long black hair, good eyes, I must admit… fairly built, and strong. How would I know he is strong, you say? Well, to tell you the truth, I could feel it. He had been after me for years, always trying to keep me in his grip. Every year, he seems to get stronger. I think he worked himself over the summer to become stronger, just to spite me. He was always trying prove that he could hold me… but he still has yet to keep me. He always seems to underestimate me in one way or another… I always get free. This year, though, it seems he is more determined.

"Hello, Sirius." I said calmly. He smiled at me wickedly.

"You haven't seen me all summer and the only thing you can say is 'hello'?"

I glared daggers at him. "What were you expecting?" I said tartly.

He ignored my tone, though I am certain that he heard it.

"You may not have missed me, but I missed _you_…" he said leaning close to me. I even felt his breath on my cheeks. I could smell his cologne, bought no doubt to impress me. I pushed back sharply.

"Get off." I said, bounding backwards. I heard snickers of laughter behind me. The rest of his motley crew had showed up.

James Potter, the leader of their crew, it seemed, (though Sirius easily tied…) had untidy jet black hair and amazingly green eyes. He always wore a smirk now it seemed. He had good looks as well; not the rugged and suave good looks of Black, nor the handsome, calm and intriguing looks of Lupin… but he had a boyish charm, you could say. Quickly looking past him, I saw Peter Pettigrew… you couldn't have found an uglier boy on the dock. He had watery-gray eyes, and was short and chubby. He looked like a rat, no other way to put it. The only woman who could love him very well might have been his mother. (I never cared for the thing. He was a sniveling, spineless piece of work; every time I walked by, he flinched as if I was going to hit him. Truth was, if I wasn't bought up the way I had been, I probably would have already.)

I turned to face them. Peter, as always, laughed until I did. Coward! James, on the other hand, smirked as he saw me face him.

"Good thing you got away now Landau…" he said laughing. "Black would be no good for you. "

I laughed.

"And that's news to me _how_?"

This time, Remus joined in the laughter. He walked over to James and Peter. Sirius put his arms around me from behind when I wasn't paying attention.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think Dru?" he said softly into my ear. I promptly elbowed him in the stomach, just hard enough to loosen his grip. He rubbed his stomach and laughed as I walked away.

"See you later then, _Drusilla_."

I grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her onto the train. As soon as we reached our compartment, I plopped down onto the seat and put my hand on my head. Alex began to laugh.

"Why must you torment me so, Alex?" I said looking at her sternly. I was mad, but when I saw her childish grin, I all but forgot my anger. I couldn't help but smile, though I tried so hard to be upset. "Alex, it's _not funny_!" Finally, I lost control and laughed with her. I threw my coat on her, hitting her square in the face… and then she snorted.Oh how I _love_ when she snorts! We erupted into raucous laughter… the likes of which, had anyone been in the compartment, they wouldn't have believed came from me. The door opened, revealing our other best friend Lily Evans.

"What's so funny?" she said, taking a seat by me.

"Just talking about pigs on parade…" I said laughing. Lily smiled.

"Let me guess… Sirius didn't waste any time on hitting on you this year."

I rolled my eyes.

"You think a guy would learn!" she laughed.

"Yeah… just like Potter just hit on me outside the compartment. You think that after I told him he was repulsive enough times that he would stop trying to ask me out!"

"You would think so... but I don't think that 5 years is long enough."

"I don't know, I think you and Sirius would be a good couple."

"I'll get you back for that..."

We sat and talked for a while about the boys, and all of their stupidity. Soon, Lily and Alex began to talk about their muggle-like lives. As I know nothing about this, I searched through my bag for a good book. (Books, the solution to every problem, I always say.)

Soon, we changed into our robes. The girls continued talking and after a while, I went back to reading. Soon, the train stopped and I tried the hardest I could to avoid Black and his crew; so, _of course_ Alex had to pull through to make me wish I had never known her again but calling them out. Alex and I got a cart. Remus came because he was invited. Sirius came because there was an extra seat. All is not lost, though. Lily, missing the free seat due to Black, was left to sit in another with James. Revenge is sweet!

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**--**

Well, I really hope that you guys liked it! It wasn't my first fanfiction, but I think this is the best so far... (things always get better with time).

Please R&R (read and review) I want to know what you guys think, and I will update quicker the more popular it is!

Love much,

M.D. Jackson a.k.a. _Hakumei Phantasia_


	2. Worst day EVER

Oh ho ho. It's been so long since I've updated, but I haven't forgotten about you! I should have some time during this winter break to do some updates, and this should be the first! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Drusilla me. Alex Meg. Everything else JK

* * *

**September 2****nd**

Classes began today. Alex says that I am a complete nerd to be so happy about it. If she was in my shoes, she would be happy too. Classes mean Homework, which means no Black! I can keep my self occupied – at least I hope so. Black isn't really the type to do homework, is he?( Though, I have no clue how he is passing... with flying colours!)

Other then that, nothing was really new today.

**September 4****th**

My gosh, today I have had the worst day of my life!!

It all started when I woke up this morning. I went to finish the last couple pages of the book I was reading. (The chapter book I had started on the train) when I found it in RUINS! Alex's poor excuse for a cat had torn it up. I had fixed it with a simple spell, but that was beside the point. After a row about that, we quickly went on with the day.

Next, at post time, I got a care package from mum that was completely ruined! The sugar quills she packed were broken, and slightly sodden. They must have been traveling again and sent the owl through the rain. I shall have to wait for next package, as drying charm just ruined them more. Curses.

Even Potions, my favorite class, could not cheer me up. That idiot Black was sitting in front of me the whole time, laughing as he messed up his potion. Alex was beside me, stealing glances at Remus. She ended up messing up her potion as well. I of course had to help. I think she had merely grabbed the wrong ingredient. Well, serves her right for having her attentions elsewhere.

Finally, the Professor had enough of the goofballs in front of me. When he goes to call them out, he mistakes the culprit! He accuses _Potter_ and Black, and not Lupin. Of course, Alex couldn't stand that. She stood up for him, but then was faced with the dilemma of snitching on her friend. She ended up taking the blame for it. The bell then rang, and no one finished the potion.

I quickly packed up and went outside. I of course, would have to wait for Alex while she got her Detention… nothing I wasn't use to. Remus made small talk with me as we waited. When he saw Alex coming, he walked over to her, talking to her alone. Sirius took the opportunity to talk to me alone. James and Peter, whom had been waiting for him, saw his look and took the hint, going on to class without him. He leaned against the wall, smirking.

"Hey Girlie, What's up?"

"What does it matter to you?" I ask calmly, then sigh. "You never can avoid detention, can you?"

His smile widens.

"Not when someone as pretty as you is in my class. I'm a total show-off… is it working?"

I roll my eyes.

"When hell freezes over and Snape marries a muggle…"

"I dunno…" he says smirking wickedly. " It _is _getting' colder in this hellhole… and I hear that Snape got it on with Alex's mom…"

In that instant, I was totally taken aback. It must have show on my face. I couldn't stop myself before I let out a laugh. It was totally uncharacteristic, but in a moment I recover.

"You know, you're adorable when you laugh..." Sirius commented smirking.

Finally I manage to say something.

"Focus on your grades first lamebrain…"

Finally Alex comes out to save me.

"See ya later Dru." Sirius says while walking away with a wink.

I shudder and turn to Alex. Normally, I would be keen on getting to class on time, but right now, all I could focus on was putting space between me and Black. I have no idea why, but he unnerved me.

_"Lamebrain?"_ I scoff. I could think of so much better. We headed off to Charms. I couldn't focus. I went to our new teacher, Professor Flitwik and asked if I could leave early, complaining of a headache. He gave me my assignment and let me leave.

In truth, I was forming a headache. The events of today were taking it's toll.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

I know this chapter seemed very short and abrupt, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I am already starting on the next chapter, but I want to try something new...

Read and review!


End file.
